<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sword Fight, Movie Night by thenotso_ultiwrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382399">Sword Fight, Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit'>thenotso_ultiwrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Huelet Week 2020 (Disney), Swordfighting, many references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotso_ultiwrit/pseuds/thenotso_ultiwrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey intends to stay in and watch movies, but gets an unexpected guest out of Violet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Indy Sabrewing/Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Indy Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Ty Sabrewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sword Fight, Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was considering something like Book Jumping, but I’ll save that for another time. For the last prompt, I wasn’t sure what to do. So, now I’m going to make it simple. Day 7: Movie Night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of pops littered the air in the kitchen as thirteen-year-old Huey Duck made a batch of popcorn on the stovetop, being sure each kernel of popcorn had been popped. With everyone out of the house for various reasons, Huey opted to stay in for the night, watching a movie on the couch. Placing the bowl on the table, Huey reached for the remote when he heard the doorbell. Knowing Duckworth was at an undead butler’s convention, Huey answered the door himself. Once he pulled the door open, he had seen none other than Violet, a girl he had a crush on, and Lena, her sister.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Hubert,” Violet said, looking inside. “Is Webbigail home? She hasn’t been answering our calls.”</p>
<p>“And Violet needed an excuse to-” Lena started, but was stopped by Violet’s elbow which had somehow hit her in the stomach. “…to get out of the house while Ty and Indy are painting it.” It is true that their parents were painting the house today, but Violet knew this wasn’t what she was going to say.</p>
<p>“She said she’s on a regular island where young warriors definitely don’t combat the forces of nature and each other,” Huey answered. “You know, girl stuff, as she says.” Huey looked at a trophy on a shelf that she gets every year. “She leaves her phone because communication devices are forbidden.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a Webby thing,” Lena commented, noting the quiet in the house. “Where are Louie and Dewey?”</p>
<p>“They lost a bet with Uncle Scrooge, so they have to help clean the money in the money bin today,” Lena was about to sense what she was about to say. “Mom took Penny and Uncle Donald to introduce her to Storkules and Selene.”</p>
<p>“Then, I guess that means you’re here by yourself?” Lena summed up.</p>
<p>“Completely,” Huey affirmed. “Want to come in and watch a movie?” Violet was about to answer no, but Lena spoke up first.</p>
<p>“Okay, what movie are we going to watch?” She gently nudged Violet inside and closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>“The Duchess Bride.” Huey grabbed the remote. “I’ve never seen it all the way through, just parts of it every now and then.” Violet heard her phone ring and read the message.</p>
<p><em>“I’m making myself scarce. Good luck </em><em>😉” </em>Violet read the sender and saw that it came from Lena. Violet looked over to her sister, who knew about her crush on Huey. She quickly began to reply.</p>
<p><em>“You’d better not,”</em> Lena looked at her phone and grinned an infuriating grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, Huey, I just remembered something,” she announced. “I told Papa and Papi that I’d help paint the house today.” Huey frowned about yet another one of his friends being busy.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Lena,” he said, waving off her excuse.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, though, Violet doesn’t have any plans today,” Lena said, gesturing to her sister. “She can pretty much stay here all night.” She walked toward the front door. “Bye, Huey. Bye, Violet.” Violet scowled before getting an idea herself.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to inform Papi and Papa that you volunteered to help paint the house,” Violet called after her, making Lena wince. “You know how they are about you and keeping your word.” Lena departed, knowing she now had no way out of this. Violet shortly received another text message. <em>“I guess I walked into that one.”</em> Violet smiled and sent a text to her dads. She pocketed her phone and sat from Huey on the couch quietly.</p>
<p>“She was lying, wasn’t she?” Huey guessed. “She only ever calls your dads ‘Papa and Papi’ when she’s lying,” Violet nodded in confirmation, a little too nervous to talk. “Oh well, her loss,”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lena grabbed a paintbrush and started painting the room they were in.</p>
<p>“So, Lena, why’d you volunteer to paint the house?” Ty asked, gently sweeping the wall of the living room with his own brush.</p>
<p>“Huey put on some movie called The Duchess Bride,” Lena answered. “It didn’t sound like a movie I’d be interested in, so I decided to bail.”</p>
<p>“You bailed on The Duchess Bride?” Indy asked, taking his attention away from the wall. “That movie’s a classic! It has romance, sword fighting, poison, comedy, rodents of unusual proportions, everything you need in a movie,” Ty stopped painting as well at this point and raised his brush in the air.</p>
<p>“And it has one of the best revenge kills of all time,” he added. He lowered his paintbrush to level in front of him, pointed at his husband. “Hello, my name is Rodrigo DeGoya. You killed someone I love. Prepare to dance.” Indy grinned and put his brush in front of him as well and swept it at Ty, who blocked it. “Hello, my name is Rodrigo DeGoya! You killed someone I love! Prepare to dance!” Ty took a couple pretend swings at Indy, who parried them with ease.</p>
<p>“Stop saying that!” Indy quoted, still pretending to sword fight.</p>
<p>“Hello! My name is Rodrigo DeGoya! You killed someone I love! Prepare to dance!” Ty deflected Indy’s paintbrush, effectively leaving him open. “Now offer me money,”</p>
<p>“Yes,”</p>
<p>“Power, too, promise me that.” Lena could see them both having dorky grins and couldn’t help but smile at their antics while Ty swiped both sides of Indy’s face with the paintbrush.</p>
<p>“All that I have and more. Please.” Ty put up his hand still standing in a fighting stance.</p>
<p>“Offer me everything I ask for.” He backed away to give Indy space.</p>
<p>“Anything you want.” Indy raised his brush again, trying to deflect Ty’s brush away and raised it above his head, giving Ty an opening to stab at his torso.</p>
<p>“I want her back, you son of a-”</p>
<p>“Ty, language,” Indy reminded, making Ty remember that Lena was in the room.</p>
<p>“…dog?” His improvised ending made everyone present break out in giggles before they all went back to painting the room.</p>
<p>“Lena, after we’re done painting, we’ll have to sit down for you to watch the movie,” Indy announced, still covered in paint. Lena thought about Huey and Violet on their own, watching a movie about sword fighting, in a mansion filled with weapons. She shrugged, feeling sure they’ll be fine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hello, my name in Rodrigo DeGoya,” Huey announced, holding an Indian talwar in front of him.</p>
<p>“You killed someone I love,” Violet continued, holding an Aztec macuahuitl, a flat club with chunks of sharp metal embedded along the edge.</p>
<p>“Prepare to dance!” they both said at the same time, crossing their weapons once again. Having both been adventuring for several years, the two were quite proficient with multiple weapons and only put enough effort in to keep the play fight fun. Huey swung his sword low, sweeping Violet’s legs, but she countered by stepping on the blade as it swung under her. Now having Huey’s weapon trapped, she swung her club down, aiming for the brim of Huey’s hat. Instead of dodging away, Huey tackled straight, using his shoulder to push Violet off his weapon.</p>
<p>“Excellent maneuvers,” Violet complimented, leveling her weapon once again.</p>
<p>“Your moves aren’t so bad yourself,” Huey returned, readying for another attack. Violet swung the macuahuitl from the side. Huey stepped back, dodging the swing and countered by slamming his talwar on the weapon midway, causing it to bounce downward. Huey swung again, trying to put pressure on Violet, who backed away, parrying any incoming blows. The fight led to the foyer, where Violet looked at the staircase and ran up, turning around near the top.</p>
<p>“It’s over, Hubert. I have the high ground,” Violet said, switching her movie references mid fight. Huey quickly caught on and quickly continued it.</p>
<p>“You underestimate my power,” he declared confidently.</p>
<p>“Don’t try it,” Violet playfully warned. Huey ran up and jumped over Violet and blocked her swing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The fight continued up the stairs into Huey’s room, where he took off his hat and put it off to the side. A few blocked swipes later, Huey managed to disarm Violet, putting his sword to her beak.</p>
<p>“Don’t move, senorita,” he warned, adopting a Spanish accent, making a couple pretend swipes around her. Now, Huey had been a gentleman, so he hadn’t actually made any real cuts, but Violet knew what he was doing. She pretended to gasp and cover her chest and turned around to grab Huey’s hat to cover the area. Once she turned back, Huey was surprisingly close. “Do you surrender?”</p>
<p>“Never, but I may scream,” Violet said, leaning in, almost getting lost in the moment.</p>
<p>“I understand,” Huey continued, also getting a bit lost in the moment. “Sometimes I have that effect,” They leaned in and their beaks touched for a single moment, sending shocks down their spines, and snapping them out of their trance. Once they’d both remembered where they were, they both backed away from each other, scrambling on the floor. “Uh, sorry about that. Got a bit carried away,”</p>
<p>“M-me too,” Violet agreed, standing back up. Huey rose to his feet as well but was unsure where to look. They’d both stood in the room, an awkward silence between them, until Huey said something trying to move on.</p>
<p>“Do you want to get back to the sword fight?” he asked in his regular voice, unsure what else to do. He grabbed his talwar in hopes of shrugging off the awkwardness. All Violet could do was nod and picked up the macuahuitl.</p>
<p>“C-could we change weapons?” she requested. “The macuahuitl is excellent for quick slaughter, but not practical for long term combat.”</p>
<p>“Sure, let’s see what we can find in the garage,”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ooh, check this out, Vi,” Huey called, holding a guandao. He twirled the weapon in his hands, demonstrating his skill with the weapon. He switched hands with ease. Violet grinned, watching Huey play with the weapon.</p>
<p>“And I have food poisoning,” she said, pointing a finger at Huey. “Bang!” Huey dropped to the ground, having just pretended to be shot. Once he thought his death was long enough, he stood back up and put the guandao back. Then he looked in a different box and got excited.</p>
<p>“Oh, I remember these!” Huey shouted pulling out two metal tubes and threw one to Violet. Upon examining it, she noticed a button on the side and pressed it, surprising her with a purple beam of light frozen in the shape of a sword. “Mom convinced Gyro to make these for us for our birthday last year. A machine turned evil a day early and tried to kill us with them, though.” He clicked his own, showing a red beam instead.</p>
<p>“Are you considering the same thing I’m considering?” Violet asked rhetorically. Huey nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Violet jumped out of the window of one of the towers on top of McDuck Manor and landing on the roof, Huey jumping after her, now wearing a long-sleeved jacket over his polo shirt. Once both were standing, they clashed laser swords once again, deflecting each other’s attacks. Huey swung low and Violet jumped above and swung at Huey again. Near the end, Huey tried for a wide overhead swing, but Violet saw it coming, cutting his hand off at the wrist. Huey screamed out in pain, holding his arm.</p>
<p>“It’s over, Hubert, join the dark side,” Violet goaded, waving her sword at Huey.</p>
<p>“I’ll never join you!” Huey yelled back.</p>
<p>“Obi Ken never told you what happened to your father, did he?”</p>
<p>“He told me enough,” Huey groaned, pulling himself to his feet and leaning against the far tower. “He told me you killed him.”</p>
<p>“No, I am your father,” Violet responded.</p>
<p>“No,” Huey denied. “No, he said the name in that line,”</p>
<p>“The line is correct,” Violet said adamantly. “Search it in your heart, you know it to be true,” Huey though back to the last time he saw the movie and remembered it. Violet was right.</p>
<p>“NO!” Huey yelled, lamenting. Suddenly, he stopped leaning against the tower. “Okay, do you wanna get off this roof and pick different weapons?” He pulled the sleeve back on his cut off hand, revealing another hand holding a paper mache copy of his wrist.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea,” Violet agreed, turning off her laser sword. “By the way, it felt… wrong, dismembering you. Let’s not do that anymore,” Huey nodded, looking at the stump of a wrist before dropping it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>This time, the duo decided to use regular longswords, but did have others as well, and the fight went to the dining room. Huey blocked a thrust and parried it with his crossguard, leaving Violet open for an attack. She backed away effortlessly, not perturbed by the setback, and deflected Huey’s oncoming swing and kicked him away, knocking him off his feet. Violet grabbed a throwing knife from her pocket, intending to throw it near the downed Huey. She misjudged the throw, however, and it went flying toward Huey’s face. Luckily, he swung his sword, deflecting the projectile with skill. He rose to his feet and charged at Violet, blocking the incoming attack and tackling her to the ground as well, causing both to drop their weapons.</p>
<p>Huey grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, hovering just above her face. Once they both settled, it only took a moment for them to notice how close their faces were once again. Huey felt a strong urge to kiss her again but didn’t want to risk their friendship. It may be great, but he couldn’t bring himself to think of a world with Violet no longer in it. Little did he know, Violet was having the same inner struggle. If she made even a small mistake, she’d lose Huey, along with Dewey and Louie, which would by extension open a rift between her and Webby. And Lena would be in the middle of that as well.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of looking into each other’s eyes, faces reddened deeply, Huey let Violet back up.</p>
<p>“Let’s one more fight to, you know, clear the air and then we can just watch another movie,” Huey said, picking up his sword.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Violet and Huey picked out their weapons. Each brandished a rapier, just long enough to be effective for each of them.</p>
<p>“This time, Hubert, I will be victorious,” Violet announced, standing in fencing form.</p>
<p>“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Huey goaded. “You see, I don’t have money. Uncle Scrooge doesn’t pay us a dime. What I do have, are a very particular set of skills, skills that I have acquired over four long years of expert adventuring, skills that make a nightmare to people like you. Now if you put down your weapon, that’ll be the end of it. I’ll put down my own and I will not fight you. But if you don’t, I will fight you. I <em>will </em>fight you, and I will kill you,” Violet grinned.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Violet answered. She swung her sword, which Huey countered. They fought, making their way out the door of the garage.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Huey and Violet managed to continue their fight back to the triplets’ room, where Violet grabbed a spare hat and put it on her head, hoping to unsettle Huey. TO her surprise, Huey grinned even wider.</p>
<p>“You’ve stolen me,” he said, “and I’m here to take meself back.” He swung again at Violet, who dodged away and swung back, making Huey parody the blow. Huey could kicked in her direction, taking care not to kick too fast to give her time to dodge back. Instead of retracting his foot, Huey slammed it down and took a wide step, effectively lunging toward Violet in an attack. She tried dodging away again but she found herself with her back to the wall. Violet, panicking, tried to lift her rapier defensively, but Huey was too fast, using his empty hand to grab hers and holding the sword downward while he placed his sword toward her throat an pressing her to the wall. Huey had won.</p>
<p>Once again finding their faces close together, Huey looked into Violet’s eyes, finding the purple hue of her irises intoxicating. He tried to look away, but couldn’t shake the compulsion he felt, having all his adrenaline built up. He dropped his sword and put the now empty hand on her cheek before pressing his beak to hers once again. Violet’s eyes widened, but she too dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around Huey’s neck. It lasted only a few moments, but it was more than enough for the two of them. Huey pulled away but still held onto her.</p>
<p>“We… we kind of agreed to go watch another movie after this fight, didn’t we?” Huey reminded her.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, we did.” Violet affirmed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once settled on the couch, they put on another movie, not paying attention to it. Violet looked from the screen to Huey and decided that the distance between them on the couch may have been too wide. She scooched over to where Huey was, sitting right next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Huey was more nervous than he’d ever been. He wanted to pursue a relationship and now knew Violet did too, but he needed confirmation on one thing.</p>
<p>“Hey, Violet?” he said softly in case she was asleep. She lifter head and turned to look him in the eye. “I just wanted to be certain. If things hypothetically didn’t work out, would we be able to stay friends?”</p>
<p>“I would certainly want to,” Violet said, hoping her fears were ephemeral. “I really admire you, Hubert. I just want to make sure you’ll always be in my life somehow.”</p>
<p>“As long as we’re in agreement,” Huey said, feeling a weight off his shoulders and feeling himself nodding off again. Violet replaced her head back on his shoulder, Huey leaning his head on hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had way too much fun with this. When I first started this, I planned to just make it with the two falling asleep on the couch, then waking up to their families teasing them and Webby being way too excited. And Mrs. Beakley being mostly indifferent. Then I had them sword fighting suddenly and I kept thinking, what else can I do with this? I guess this would be a good way to end Huelet Week with some type of closure. Again, I might be two weeks late, but I had every intent to finish. Please remember to review.<br/>Also, congratulations to anyone who can actually manage to name every reference. I don’t have any prize for you. Just congratulations.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>